1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic enlarger. More specifically, this invention provides an adapter for a photographic enlarger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
D Type condenser enlargers have been made since 1945, and there are maybe upwards of 200,000 of them in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,427 by Tschink and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,941 by Yamaguchi do not teach or suggest the adapter of this invention which applies to persons desiring to equip their Omega D type black and white enlargers to receive and mount an Omega C-700 color head. A complete color enlarger costs many times what it costs to adapt the D type to color enlarge.